A Very Special Santa
by Violetbat
Summary: Sookie and Tara, with some help from Pam and Amelia, organize the best office Xmas party one could wish for. Wishes do come true if you ask them to a very special Santa while you're sitting on his lap. For Missus T - Sookie's Secret Santa Fic Exchange.


**A/N: This little story was written for Missus T since I was her Secret Santa in the Sookie's Secret Santa fic exchange. If you haven't checked those stories yet, you should because they are awesome. **

**The story was fun to write, but due to my very busy RL I had to write it in one night and without a Beta (bad idea!) and well, I guess I kind of screwed up a lot, since I forgot to put in some words and left out others that weren't supposed to be there. **

**And yes, **_**Mark**_**, was one of them. But let me tell you who he is. **_**Mark**_** is my version of a gay/bisexual Eric and he wanted to sit on Eric's lap at the office Christmas party and be sat on by him, as well. But since I didn't know if Missus T is into slash fics like I am, as a last minute decision I decided to not include him. Well, I didn't do a very good job, did I? I do apologize profusely for that. _Mea culpa, mea culpa_! **

**Anyway, here you have the corrected version ,without **_**Mark**_** in it, and hopefully with less mistakes than the other one. Thank you all for reading!**

_**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year of 2012!**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just my imagination.**

**~OoOoO~**

**A Very Special Santa**

_**A week before Christmas**_

Sookie sat beside Tara at their favorite Mexican restaurant. They were both upset and with a lot on their minds. Even though it was a workday, they were both sipping a margarita, promising each other they would only have one to ease the stress.

"Look! There's Pam." Sookie waved when she noticed the blond being shown to a table.

Tara spun around. Pam spied Sookie's wave and redirected the host in their direction.

"Good. Amelia is with her. Maybe they can give us some ideas." Sookie smiled.

"Well hello." Pam pecked each woman on the lips. "What a nice surprise." Amelia did the same.

When they had all exchanged friendly smooches, Pam and Amelia made themselves comfortable at the table.

"Margaritas?" Pam asked, "Bad day?"

Before Sookie could answer, the waiter stopped by for their order. Since they'd been at the restaurant so many times, all the women already knew what they wanted. They loved the food there, hot and spicy.

Once the waiter left, Amelia addressed Tara, "Are you all right? You look pissed."

"No, I'm not alright. And yes, I am beyond pissed. Did you ever have to organize an _interesting and unforgettable_ Christmas party? I didn't and I definitely don't know shit about organizing _interesting and unforgettable _Christmasparties." Tara showed her teeth in her snarl, finishing her margarita.

"What the hell's going on?" Pam leaned her elbows on the table, looking slightly amused.

Sookie ran her fingers through her hair tiredly. "Our boss, Sam, just told us to organize this year's Christmas party at the office and we don't have the faintest idea of what to do about it. He told us to make it _interesting and unforgettable_. And we have only one week to come up with something."

Amelia cocked her eyebrow and smirked. "_Interesting and unforgettable_? Oh, girls, you don't need to be so upset about such a fun thing to do. Pam and I can help you organize it. Can't we, Pam?"

"Without a shadow of a doubt." Pam winked at Amelia and they both looked at Tara and Sookie with a big grin.

Sookie and Tara smiled back and their mood started to improve. Sookie, however, was a bit worried about those two sets of smiling teeth. She just hoped they did get some good ideas from those two and not get into trouble instead, like they always did when they were at college. Everything Pam and Amelia did was always destined to cause a stir, that was certain as rain.

"What could we do then? Please tell me before I start drowning myself in booze," Tara asked with begging eyes.

Meanwhile, the waiter arrived and placed an iced tea in front of Amelia and a lemonade before Pam. "Do you want another round?" the waiter asked Tara, after seeing her glass empty. Everyone gazed at her in anticipation.

After blowing out a gust of air, Tara said, "I'll take an iced tea, thanks."

"I'll take a lemonade, thank you." Sookie said to the waiter.

"I'll be right back with that and your meal." The waiter left them and Tara and Sookie looked at their friends across the table with hopeful eyes.

"I'm thinking you need a Santa. A Christmas party without a Santa is not a good party at all." Pam said with a wide grin and winked at Amelia again.

"Geez, Pam, thanks a lot! We already have that covered. Andy is our office Santa every single year. And let me tell you that he sure does not a party _interesting and unforgettable_ make." Tara told Pam shaking her head.

"Yes, Andy is a very sweet guy and he makes a lovely Santa. But we need something else, Pam. Do you have any other ideas? " Sookie asked Pam but her eyes mimicked her lips with the same question for Amelia.

"Honestly, girls, I am not talking about that kind of a Santa. I do know that every year some fat shit plays Santa Claus all over the country... hell, all over the world... and everywhere the same thing happens. Children love him. Grown-ups just ignore him from the boredom." Pam said while she opened her purse and withdrew a magazine from it. She set it on the table and pointed to the gorgeous blond model on the cover.

He was absolutely stunning sitting on a throne with his legs slightly parted and his long blond hair falling over his shoulders and pecs, a dripping sex leer on his face and wearing only tight black slacks that left nothing to the imagination.

"This is the kind of Santa I was referring to. This is the lap millions of women... and men... want to sit on while they ask for their Christmas wish." Pam said, licking her lips and grinning mischievously.

Tara and Sookie just had to laugh at Pam's words. She was one of a kind, alright. At least she had managed to bring genuine laugh to her sour faces.

"Sure, Pam, we'll give him a call and ask him to come to our office Christmas party and play Santa dressed just like this. Nothing on but tight black slacks. Oh! And I'm sure he won't mind if Sookie-I-love-fricking-Christmas-here puts a little red hat on his head." Tara said laughing the whole time. "Well, Pam, at least you did help a bit... you managed to make us laugh. Thanks, girlfriend!"

"Yes, Pam, thank you for that, but we still have to find out what the hell we are going to do." Sookie said placing her elbow on the table and her face in her hand. "I sure wouldn't mind putting a red hat on a Santa like this while I was sitting on his lap, that's for sure." Sookie mumbled, looking at the man on the cover of the magazine.

"Done." Pam said and three set of eyes looked at her.

"What?" Sookie, Tara and Amelia exclaimed at the same time.

Pam looked in Sookie's eyes and repeated, "Done."

Sookie blushed and understood that Pam had heard her mumbling impossible things. "Pam, stop playing and do try to help us come up with a good idea for the party, please."

"I just did. What you need is Santa Northman and I can help you with that. I know him and he owes me a favor." As soon as Pam finished what she was saying she held her finger and stuck her hand in her purse again withdrawing her cellular phone, this time. Tara and Sookie were left speechless, open-mouthed looking from Pam's face to the god on the magazine.

Pam pressed a button on her phone and put it close to her ear, "Hello Eric, how are you doing today? I'm fabulous as always. Anyway, let me tell you why I called you. Remember that favor you owe me? Yes... that one... and yes I am collecting it now. No... none of that... you'll just be someone's Santa this year, that's all. Yes, Santa Northman... at an office Christmas party... no, no Santa costume needed, you just need to come in your tight black slacks... yes, just like you're in the cover of the magazine. Okay, then, I'll tell you more later. Bye, Eric and thank you." Pam ended the call and looked at her friend's perplexed faces. "Like I said, done." She laughed and Amelia did too.

"Well, girls, it seems you got yourselves a very special Santa this Christmas. I'm sure you won't have any problems in making your office Christmas party _interesting and unforgettable _now." Amelia said and continued laughing with Pam until the waiter returned with a second man holding a large tray.

Tara and Sookie's drinks were set down along with all the main courses. Everything smelled and looked delicious. But undoubtedly more scrumptious was the Adonis looking at her on the cover of the magazine. The hot Santa that would be practically at her beck and call at her office party. _God, is this for real!_ Sookie became flustered at the idea and grabbed her glass drinking her lemonade in one long gulp.

**~OoOoO~**

Eric closed his phone and shook his head with a smile on his face. He loved Pam. She was a certified nutcase, but he really loved her like a sister. He couldn't believe she wanted him to play as a Santa. And at an office Christmas party. _Christ, what a crazy idea!_ But he did owe her a favor since thanks to her he had signed his first big modeling contract. Thanks to her he was now the face and body of "Desire", a cologne for men.

"So what does your Christmas schedule look like this year?" Alcide asked while he was setting his camera for their next photo shoot. Quinn, his business partner, was in the room as well sitting behind the computer, no doubt selecting the best photos for their clients' advertisements.

Eric slid his phone into his jeans back pocket and answered his friend. "Hectic. And I just accepted to go to another party. An office Christmas party. Guess who's playing Santa?" Alcide and Quinn's head whipped towards Eric.

"No!" Quinn held back his hilarity.

"Yes." Eric smiled.

"So, you just accepted to be in a fat red suit with a white beard on your chin?" Quinn was laughing out loud and holding his gut now.

"No. I'll be wearing the same clothes I used to do the ad for "Desire" cologne." Eric replied chuckling.

"That ad," Alcide said smiling, "Eric, that cologne ad is going to get you into trouble."

"I saw you on a couple of billboards on Santa Monica Boulevard." Quinn grinned.

"Did you?" Eric laughed. "Did I look like a Santa to you?" He asked Quinn.

"Yup." Quinn gave Eric a wink. "Eric Northman in just tight black slacks, playing the most delicious Saint Nick on the damned planet. Not my words, Sophie-Anne's, my girlfriend."

"Thank her for me and tell her I'm glad she liked me on that ad." Eric told Quinn with a genuine smile.

"Are you kidding me? She loved it and I bet so did all the females on this and the next planet." Quinn said shaking his head and going back to his work.

"Right, Sexy Santa, go change into new clothes and come back here so we can start doing some more real work around here." Alcide said laughing while pointing Eric to the dressing room.

**~OoOoO~**

_**The day before the party**_

"It was a waste of time working this week. God, I'm exhausted with all the last minute preparations we had to do for the party tomorrow." Sookie poked the elevator call button, gesturing to the Christmas decorations that were everywhere, every place. Soft Christmas melodies were playing over the music system in the hall.

"Yes. I feel the same. I'm never going to organize a Christmas party in my life ever again, so help me God! Even if the boss fires me, I won't ever do it again." Tara entered the elevator when the doors slid open. "The building seems vacant. And I'm sick to death of the Christmas Carols. Are we the only idiots working at all?"

"I guess we are. Come on let's go home and get our beauty sleep so we can endure tomorrow standing proud on our own two feet. I'm so happy Pam and Amelia will be here with us, too. But better both of them then some lousy date, like we had last year. Bill and Franklin. Never again." Sookie and Tara made funny expressions of disgust at each other and mock shivered while they entered the elevator and the doors slid closed.

**~OoOoO~**

"So and that's it, you got everything?" Pam asked standing at Eric's apartment door, ready to leave.

"Yes, I think I did. Let me go over it. Me. Check. Tight black pants. Check. Sitting on a chair just like I did for my ad. Check. Did I miss anything?" Eric smirked at Pam while lifting his right eyebrow.

"No, good boy, you did just fine. As I'm sure you will do just fine when you see the line of people to sit on your lap so they can ask for their Christmas wish from their favorite Santa." Pam told him trying to hold back her amusement.

"Wait a minute, did you just say that there will be a line to sit on my lap?" Eric blinked and stared at Pam's amused face.

"Oh, I most definitely think there'll be a line for that," Pam said with a leer, "I know I'll go at least twice."

"Only you to get me into something like this. Your craziness must be passing on to me, like a bad disease," Eric said laughing.

"You love it, admit it. You love all the attention you can get, you sexy Greek god!" Pam told him with a wink and opened the door.

"Should I take a Santa hat and put it on when I get there?" Eric teased Pam, jokingly.

With a kiss on his lips and a wave of her hand she left throwing her last phrase over her shoulder, "No. Someone will put one on you and I have a feeling you'll enjoy it."

"All right then, Santa Northman is coming to town tomorrow night." Eric laughed to himself at the silliness of it all. Then he felt slightly uneasy, thinking of getting sat on by so many people. But hey, it was just for one night and hopefully most of the women wouldn't be as round as the real Santa Claus. Because if they were, he was not going to feel his legs for days. _Ouch!_

**~OoOoO~**

_**The night of the party**_

The entire room was decked out in gold, with tasteful Christmas decorations sparkling with twinkling lights. Each festive centerpiece on the large tables glimmered with gold and silver. At the far end of the hall a small ensemble of musicians, a piano, cello, guitar and flute, played holiday melodies which were neither corny nor obtrusive to conversation.

Sookie heard the murmur of voices when Eric Northman, every woman's dream Santa, paused at the entrance of the ballroom. Pam and Amelia were standing behind him taking in everyone's reactions to his presence. Sookie was hit so hard by the heat wave that Eric was throwing all over the room that she couldn't move a muscle. When his eyes connected with hers she was instantly bewitched. For mere seconds that felt like an eternity they observed each other, or more like undressed each other such was the lust in their orbits.

"Very nice," Amelia said, breaking Sookie's spell that hadn't even let her see Pam and her approaching her, "You girls did very well."

"Yes, Sookie, you did very well, indeed. It's fabulous! And here you have Eric Northman, your Santa for the evening. Tell him what to do and he will behave accordingly to your wishes," Pam grinned wickedly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sookie. And yes, do tell me what are your wishes, I'll do my very best to make them come true." Sookie blushed at these words and became suddenly dizzy with the intensity of Eric's devastating smile.

Stammering, she managed to say, "Nice to meet you too, Santa... I mean, Eric. I...I... I just need you to go sit down in that chair over there and be nice to people, that's all. Thank you for coming. And thanks Pam and Amelia." She turned six shades of red and cursed under her breath at her moronic flow of eloquence.

From where they stood, Sookie noticed they had been spotted by several employees. Arlene and a group of women waved them over enthusiastically and when they saw no one was paying them any attention they came closer.

As soon as they arrived, Arlene asked Eric, "You're playing Santa?"

"Yes, he is," Pam wrapped his arm around Eric's waist, "But not in a fat suit. Oh, no. This gorgeous god is going to be half-naked."

"Oh!" A few of the women giggled and covered their mouths.

"Which half?" one of the women asked seductively.

"Is there an option?" another gasped.

"No!" Eric replied, shaking his head and smiling at them.

"There's the man of the hour," Tara said behind them, "I'm Tara, pleased to meet you Eric. Let me escort you to the chair or you'll never get there in one piece. The women seem to have become possessed and I fear for your integrity, Santa Eric. Don't worry, I'll control the line and try and keep you from getting mauled."

Eric laughed at Tara's words and let her escort him safely to his chair, which was surrounded by decorated miniature pine trees, red and white spiraling North Poles and a backdrop of snow and shining stars. A camera was set up on a tripod in front of him with a photographer getting ready.

Once there, he shed his suit jacket, giving it to Tara and began unbuttoning his shirt. Sookie licked her lips as Eric parted his shirt over his chest and perfect six pack. Catcalls and whistles rang out all over the room. _God, I wish more than anything that I could get my hands on him, kiss him and make him my own Santa forever. Yeah right, you and probably everyone else in this room, including some of the men. Get a grip!_

While Sookie was having this internal monologue of hers, Eric took his shirt off and looked straight at her, giving her a stare full of knowledge as if he was inside her head. He winked at her, gave his shirt to Tara and sit down on his throne-like chair just like he was on the magazine cover.

Immediately after that all the women in the place started to circle him like they were drooling hyenas stalking their prey. Sookie heard Tara tell them, "Ladies, form a line please, not a circle or you'll scare Santa Eric away. You can sit on his lap, tell your wish in his ear and maybe get a kiss on the cheek if you behave. No groping allowed."

Eric stared out at the overflowing room while Tara tried to organize the line of eager women and then seemed to relax in the soft chair, smiling at the first lady in line. Holly, the boss's secretary hurried to sit on Eric's knee.

"Oh!" She giggled like a little girl, "You are like right out of a Chippendale calendar, Santa Eric. My word!"

"Thank you, Holly," he smiled sweetly at her. "What can Santa bring you this year?"

"You!" she exclaimed, "But don't tell my husband." She waved at her man, and he waved back, smiling at her.

"You ready?" the photographer asked.

Holly wrapped her arm behind Eric's neck and kissed his cheek. The camera whirred. "You're wonderful. Thanks for doing this."

"Thank you for the nice compliment, Holly." Eric helped her off his lap and looked down the long eager line in amazement.

After a dozen people had come and gone, Eric noticed a familiar grin making its way to him.

"Pam," he said as she made herself at home on his lap, "What's your wish?"

With a mischievous grin upon her face, she pressed her lips to Eric's ear and whispered, "For you to be happy and make my friend Sookie happy, if you can. Oh, yes and Amelia in my bed tonight and for always."

"Ah," Eric replied, smiling. "Have you been a good girl?"

"I haven't. But Sookie has." Pam kissed his lips and before she got off his lap she whispered, "Thanks for doing this. And thanks for going commando." Eric nudged Pam off his lap, laughing and actually blushing to the ears.

Amelia was next on the line, "I know what I want," she grinned wickedly.

"And what is that?" Eric asked as she sat on his lap.

"Pam in my bed tonight and for always. Oh, yes and for you to make my friend Sookie happy by granting her all her wishes tonight." Amelia held Eric's face and kissed him on the lips. The camera flashed.

Before, he could reply to her, Amelia stood up and left. Before the next woman in line, Eric wagged his finger at the crowd, warning, "No more mouth kisses. Only pecks on the cheek." Boos and hisses prevailed.

Eric stood, getting the sensation back in his legs and loosening up the extremely tight pants, and gazed down the dwindling line. He found Sookie dead last, smiling shyly at him.

_Ah, there's the wish for this Santa_. Eric gave her an adoring smile.

"Right," Eric plopped back to his chair, "Next." Flash after flash the line went down until it was Sookie's turn.

She was blushing and smiling sweetly at him as she sat down on his lap, holding a little red hat. His body reacted almost instantly at the close contact and his tight black pants became even tighter around his crotch.

"Do you have a wish for Santa?" Eric asked.

"Yes... yes... can I put this little red hat on you?" Sookie held the hat high for him to see.

"Yes, you can. I'm your Santa and it's my pleasure to make all your wishes come true." Sookie put the little red hat on his head and let her fingers caress his soft long blond hair. Eric's arousal increased and went through the roof when Sookie wiggled on his lap. He let out a low groan.

"Oh, your legs must be aching by now. I'm sorry. Let me get off your lap." Sookie tried to stand but Eric held her down.

"No, you still didn't tell me all your wishes for this Christmas and I want to know what they are. Tell Santa what you wish more than anything for this Christmas, Sookie, and it will be yours." Eric told her, holding her down with his left arm around her waist and caressing her hair back from her face with his long fingers from his right hand.

"I...I... I..." she took a big breath and exclaimed, "You, Santa Eric, all I want for this Christmas is... you." She looked into his eyes with a fire and determination in hers that blew him away. He surrendered.

"I'm yours. Take your Santa home," he whispered seductively in Sookie's ear and then planted tiny little kisses down her face until he reached her parted lips. Their kiss was everything and more.

It turned out to be a very, very _interesting and unforgettable_ office Christmas party. And with a VERY special Santa.

**~OoOoO~**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, Missus T, I hope you liked it.**


End file.
